1. Technical Field
The invention relates to text mining. More particularly, the invention relates to text mining during chat sessions to determine appropriate product categories.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data sources, such as chat transcripts, e-mails, surveys, and so on, are used to predict a customer's behavior and preferences. Chat categorization provides insights into customer needs by grouping the chats. Effective chat categorization helps to formulate policies for customer retention and target marketing in advance.
It would be advantageous to mine a chat transcript to identify the product that the customer mentions during a chat session. Once the product is mined, it can be assigned to an abstract product category. Such product categories, and other information in the chat session itself, could provide unique insights for some voice of the customer (VoC) analytics. Product categorization can also play a pivotal role in agent recommendation because it provides enormous opportunities with regard to personalization and providing recommendations to the agent or the customer. Unfortunately, the extraction of product names and product related features from a chat session transcript is difficult due to the inherent ambiguity provided by chat as a medium.